


父亲

by DobyElf



Category: the Hobbies
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:26:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21748261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DobyElf/pseuds/DobyElf
Summary: 哈哈原来我是可以在上课日日产六千最最一开始是想写异形的，后来看了《进化岛》后改主意了。这个是父女哦～主要还是在讲亲情的，有点类似卡拉和爱丽丝的故事。有一点反乌托邦。
Relationships: Thranduil/Legolas
Kudos: 3





	父亲

［1］

她只有一个不会说话的父亲。

从她记事起便是如此了，倒不是一直都是这样，她的父亲或者她见过别的父亲一直都不会开口，如果如此，孩子会把这当常理，理应如此从不会质疑。但是不是，她会说话，她知道这个和她住在一起的男人是她的父亲，她知道应该用【父亲】这个词来称呼他。

她会语言，这个岛上不存在的东西。这让她意识到：在她所拥有的记忆里孩子和父亲是不会说话的，而她所不拥有或者丢失了的记忆里他们是会说话的。

她每天都要去上学，如果可以这么称呼这种行为的话，让大人们看管孩子，日复一日。围墙是灰白色的，和所有的房子都一样。有一天她会变成大人吗？她的皮肤在太阳的烤晒下变黑，烤得热热的红红的，大人们似乎从来不出现在太阳下，他们皮肤铅白，冰凉，头发和眉毛颜色很淡，没有睫毛，眼睛是浅蓝色。她长大了也会这样，尽管她现在头发是浓金的。她父亲带她去岩壁上看海鸥，他苍白的手指着海鸟。

【你现在就像那些黑绒的小海鸥。】

父亲再指指她，她知道他是什么意思，父亲的眼睛在阳光的刺晒下充血泛红，但是他朝她微笑，正是这笑容让女孩愿意相信他是她的父亲。

她从来没有怀疑过她将来会变成她父亲那样，似乎她忘了她的语言里还有【母亲】这个词，她是个女孩，岛上却没有女人。

但是蓝色的海，黑色的岛，白色的房子，咸腻的海风和永远刺目的阳光。她不喜欢这里，她不知道父亲他们为什么在这里住。

［2］

她后来发现孩子和他们的父亲是不一样的，而她的父亲也发现了她意识到了他们的不同。

她只是隐隐感觉这不是她真的父亲。她问自己为何痛恨光秃秃的白色的房子，因为她是见过彩色的房子的，还有花朵。她拿起树枝在沙滩上画出一些她无法解释但又在她脑海里存在的画面。

父亲在傍晚的礁石岸找到她，他看到她画的奇怪的摞在一起的好几层的并且还种着花的房子没有什么惊奇或者生气的表情，他带来家里唯一的一条毯子给她围上，牵起她的手回家。父亲的手就和她被冷海水浸过的手一样冰冷。

回家后他送给她一支铅笔和一个小小的本子，【你可以在这上面画。】他示范给她看。父亲的指甲是黑色的很坚硬，当父亲第一次在纸上划下一笔时，食指的指甲齐根断掉。

她吓了一跳，父亲偷偷把断指甲藏在手心里。揉揉她的金发。

她的父亲有些事情向她解释，但是有些不。就比如她为什么每天都要喝药，为什么每隔五天就要去一次医院。

她隐隐感觉她不能问这些，或者她这么问了，父亲也不会告诉她真的原因。

［3］

她的父亲也和别的父亲不一样。

不是因为他的头发更长，颜色更淡，看起来也更苍老，甚至有些时候她感到他很虚弱。而是他和她一样，是有秘密的，既有和那些大人共同的秘密，又有他自己的秘密。

他端来石灰粉把她拿铅笔刻了许多用来记日期的黑道刷掉，她每天离开家上学后他会把她的小本子和笔藏在床垫下——她不知道他为什么这么做，她不知道每天都会有医生带着记录本来家里检查。

她渐渐长大了，明白把收集到的琐碎细节拼在一起，在夜晚躺在木床上痛苦的思索。她推倒另外一个女孩，贝壳碴刺穿对方的手掌，那个小女孩痛得流泪，但是张着嘴巴却嚎啕不出来。

她急了，张大嘴巴“啊——”她教那个女孩发声。接着老师一把拉开了她。

对方的父亲很快赶到学校，面无表情的看着护士缝合女儿流血的手掌。听见她发声的老师站在她身后，她第一次这么害怕。

父亲出现了，她扑到他怀里拉扯他的袖口，他便带她回家。

她知道他是和那些人是不一样的，他就从来不会对她面无表情，他会亲吻她，会拥抱她，会冲她微笑，会心疼她，会安慰她。她于是在他锁死木头门窗后，第一次发出声音叫他“爸爸”。

她看见他惊讶的表情，不是因为她发声，因为那个表情是欣喜的而不是惊恐的，他听懂了这个词【爸爸】，所以他露出忧郁的笑容。他走到女儿面前，跪下来，把食指抵在她唇间，轻轻努起嘴唇，做出一个【嘘】的口型。

他们听见有人敲门的声音。她看到父亲颤抖了一下。穿白大褂的医生带着三两个护士来到她家里，接着她被医生捏着下巴张开嘴巴做了一番检查，医生用小手电筒照她喉咙，拿小锤子敲她，拿针扎她。她强忍着不出声，声带发出丝丝的声音。

很正常，医生点点头。他们相信那是一场意外。

那天晚上，她的父亲抱着她使她入睡。她听着他冰凉的胸膛下缓慢的心跳，一下，又一下……

［4］

她的父亲不曾承认，但也不否认。

她和她的伙伴一起吃下生鱼虾和海藻混合成的三餐，喝下苦而咸涩的蓝色药水。【这是为了你的成长。】父亲这样解释。

她的伙伴开始一个接一个的消失，听说她们去了医院，与此同时又有新的女孩和她的父亲在岛上出现。她注意到父亲每天递给她的药颜色变淡了，他兑了更多的水进去。

她现在受学校的管制似乎宽松了许多，每天有固定的外出运动时间，不外乎就是待在海边。却不允许下水，枯燥乏味。

但她偷偷下水了，拼命往远离小岛的方向游，她这么做时觉得自由，她在水下自由的尖叫，倾听海流在耳边呼啸而过的声音。海水是温暖的，海底的珊瑚是丰富多彩的。但也是危险的，未知的，她在父亲或者别的大人身上闻到海的腥味。

鳗鱼，她最害怕鳗鱼，滑滑的粘粘的，像蛇一样，会缠到她身上去。鳗鱼吃死尸，她看见它们细细白白的身子打着旋在海水里漂游，尖尖的头钻进腹黑的尸体腹部。

那是个女孩的尸体，和她差不多大，拤在礁石缝里。

她迷路了。黑色的空洞洞的眼窝，还有白晃晃的鳗鱼在她眼前不停的晃。

当她奋力浮上水面，似乎有什么软滑的东西够到了她脚底。她只知道朝着海面上的那块黑影游，那是岛。

天黑的时候她爬上岸，已经浑身无力。海风凉下来，她赤裸的湿透的身体开始发烫，她强撑着不睡过去。她知道她在岛的背面，这里没有人。

父亲还是找到了她，他抱起她，带她回家。

一夜的噩梦。醒来时她浑身汗透，双腿粘腻，她看到被单沾血，她闻到浓浓的血腥味。

她坐起来，血像蚯蚓一样温和的蠕动，她感觉到流体的血从她的两腿之间涌出。她不敢动弹，双手手心冒出冷汗，全身只剩下心跳。

她的父亲进来抱住她，此时他就宛如她的救星。她问他，用自己的声音问他，她要死了吗？

她的声音不是很好听，已经变样儿了，她才意识到她在不停的发抖。

“海里面有死人。”她又说，父亲听到【死人】这个词愣了愣，他摇摇头，【海里面不会有死人。】

父亲的蓝眼睛看着她，又很快的垂下来，眼神挪开。他走进厨房拿小锅一点点烧开淡水，让女儿洗第一个热水澡，而不再是凉的咸水澡。

【你不会死。】父亲无法再做更清楚的解释，他只能不停的微笑，在女儿洗澡的时候抱走所有染血的被褥和衣服。

父亲带着血衣和被单不知道去了哪里。她这一天没有上学，一直到天黑，父亲没有回来。她穿上一条可以盖住腿的长褂子，没有穿裤子，因为她还在不停的流血，她不知道她会不会就这样流血流死。女孩擅自离家去找父亲。

天越来越黑，海岸的黑礁石一样黑，村子里除了医院的独栋楼外没有一点灯光，白石灰粉刷过的房子像人惨白的脸。

海面上最后一线灰黄色的色条垮掉。

海浪打在滩涂上，滩涂上是呻吟扭动的赤裸的人体。沙粒裹在肢体表面亮晶晶的粘液上，宛如白鳗。

父亲自背后捂住了女孩的嘴，把她的尖叫堵在喉咙里。

她闻到父亲身上烟熏的味道。他烧掉了她所有弄脏的布料。

父亲的味道第一次如此让她心安。

［5］

女儿缩在光秃秃的床垫上。

他张张嘴，不知道该说些什么，不知道从何说起。父亲第一次叫了女儿的名字“Legolas”。

父亲练习过很多遍，但那不是人的声音，只是气息挤过声带的斯斯声，它第一次张开嘴，露出鱼类一样尖尖细细排列密集的牙齿。

他跪在发抖的女儿面前，他也听到了自己的声音，他还是没办法与她说话。父亲没有任何靠近女儿的意思，他保持着与她的距离，抽出床垫底下的本子和笔，他看着女儿，表情尽可能的温柔，他翻开新的一页写字给她看：

【不要害怕。】

【我今晚就送你回家。】

他往前翻，找到女儿画的那栋带花园的房子，他用铅笔指指那个房子。“家。”父亲尽可能清楚的说出这个单词。

他带着女儿来到小岛背对瞭望塔的一岸，带着她跳下水。

父亲的双手紧紧抓着她的肩膀，带着她潜下水去，它的身体在水下很灵活，修长的双腿像鱼的尾鳍那样有力的拨水。他们越来越深，躲避滑过海面的白光。

他的女儿开始挣脱他，似乎想向水面的白光游去，她快要窒息了。他下意识的抓住她的腰，把她拉下来。

他不会在海水里窒息，他的肺部充满空气，但是他满口尖牙。

父亲最后将昏迷的女儿带回码头上来，他跪在女儿傍边，瞭望塔投来的白光使他暂时失明。父亲流下一滴眼泪。

［6］

她再没见过她的父亲。

醒来后她躺在终日潮湿的医院的病房里，一个大大的公共病房，有和她一样出血的女孩儿。她们都以为自己快死了，但是她知道了一些她们不知道的事情，她知道她没病。

她又开始喝药，护士给她的药量要远远超过父亲给她的，它们和父亲不一样。她已经知道了。

病房建在地下，没有可以晒到太阳的窗户。水汽凝结成水滴顺着绿漆的墙皮往下滑，一直落到床上，濡湿床单，什么都是湿的，老旧的铁架子，床头柜。潮湿令她无法入睡，夜里听见女孩的尖叫，她就突然睁开眼睛。

腥味无孔不入，她总能闻到。血的腥味，海的腥味，死去的海鲜腐烂的腥臭味。

三天后，她停止出血。

她被医生用铁床推走，推走前她被打了针，她不知道注进她胳膊的药液会不会伤害她，因为她接着就失去意识。

只那么一会儿，它们是希望她失去意识的，但是她没有，或者说不全是，事后她能回想起来那些经历都是什么。

她以为她见到了父亲。很黑，但是她摸到了对方右手没有指甲的食指，她便不害怕了，什么她都不害怕了。黑胶的床，铺着很腥的咸水，父亲始终用手捂住她的嘴。它手背的尖刺刮破了她的嘴唇，她全身像鱼一样裹着粘液，那个怀抱湿凉而柔软。

真正让她难以回忆的只有那么一瞬，因为她感到疼痛，甚至于太过疼痛，疼痛掩盖下她都不清楚到底发生了什么。

她大概是被疼昏过去的。

她又回到了地下的病房，当她回来时，对面的床铺空了一个。她恍惚觉得那个床铺上的女孩应该是和她经历了同样的事，只不过她死了，而自己没有。

［7］

父亲和其他已经完成任务的父亲一样坐在放映厅里。他穿上了医生的白褂。

幕布上女妇产科医生一层一层剖开孕妇下腹，白而厚的脂肪层割开，手指拔开紫色的结缔组织，清理出包裹胎儿的胎膜。手术刀扎下去，黄绿色的液体一股脑涌出……医生将响亮啼哭的婴儿拿出来。

老鼠大的三只死胎摆在铁盘里，像是裹着蛋液的一小团棉絮。

他把死胎装入盛着防腐剂的玻璃罐中，他橡胶手套下的手指已经全部失去了指甲，马上指尖便会开始黑化萎缩。

他回头看了看手术台那个仍然睁着双眼的，死去不久的女孩。她肚子上的血还没有凝固。

今年第九个。

［8］

病房里的女孩开始接二连三的消失，她们都和她一样，医生和护士变得忙碌，她不怎么常能看见它们。

她感觉到她的肚子里面有东西，一个不久后就会要了她命的东西。它每天都在长大，她不知道它吃什么长大的，吃她吗？

她的肚脐开始发黑，越来越黑。尽管她日夜祈求，她的肚子还是在隆起，每隔几天会有医生来检查那个东西的长势。她就能听见它可怕的心跳，而护士的脸上露出微笑。

她再也没有睡过觉。梦里一条巨大的鳗鱼破肚而出。

每到夜晚她就分外紧张敏感。

她干嘛还待在这里，她为什么没有死，她突然羡慕那些已经消失了的女孩。

她不再害怕那些穿着白褂和白皮鞋的鱼人，她会在夜晚偷偷溜出病房，在危险的陌生的昏黄的医院走廊里游荡。脚下踩着湿乎乎的水泥地面，空气里的腥味厚重而粘腻。

她见到仍然躺在手术室的一个浑身赤裸的的女孩，她的腹部已经是扁平的了。她走近她，用她的语言轻轻的问她：“还能感觉到它么？”

将死的女孩一把抓住她的手，把她的手摁在自己的腹腔上，很用力。某个圆润的东西隔着温暖的肚皮从她手掌下滑过，那女孩突然翻身呕出一大滩腥乎乎的黑色粘液。

她吓跑了。

但接着她又闯进了不该她闯进的地方，看到她不该看到的东西。另一个深头发的女孩，赤裸着浸泡在黄浊的水中，一个很大的玻璃缸，里面浸着一副刚好用来捆绑少女的支架。女孩面无表情的看着她，她还活着，还在呼吸，一小口一小口的呼吸。

巡夜的护士抓住了她。

［9］

那玻璃缸里的是海水，仿佛已经变质而呈现黄色。从她的下巴开始就被浸在水中，她感觉自己喘不过气来。

全身的感官慢慢的苏醒，她好像感觉不出腹中有活动的异物，取而代之的是钝痛，和皮表时有时无的痒。

她艰难的低头看下去。没有鳗鱼，水中两个粉红色的胎儿贴在她的腰侧。

她拼命的挣扎，皮带紧紧捆束着她的四肢。她惊动了睡梦中的胎儿。其中一个顺着她的身体爬上来。

那并不是发育完全的婴儿，它就像是被剥了皮一样，浑身却裹着粘液。它刚出生，已经能睁开眼睛和嘴。胎儿把头露出水面，眼睛看着她。

她拼命尖叫，就好像那东西马上要把手搭在她脸上。她尖叫，叫的是爸爸。

［10］

天花板上的灯飞快的划过眼界，一条条白亮的方形色块。她就像是停止思维了一样。

她只知道她得救了。

被怎么样给从玻璃缸里捞出来，怎样送进救护室，怎样偷偷从医院被带出来到海边——都不重要了，她只知道她得救了。

父亲给她带来一件她的衣服，一条粉红色的裙子，很旧了，她之前从来没见过这条裙子，也没有穿过。他脱掉她的病号服给她换上她自己的衣服。

父亲的样子变了很多。

他的头发，记忆里并没有这么浅，现在似乎就是纯白色，很干枯，就像是冬天的苔原。一只蓝眼球上覆盖了厚厚的一层白翳，身上有不少地方的皮肤透出奇怪的黄褐色。当他给她系裙子的系带时她看见他的小拇指已经完全枯干了，是黑色的。

她突然开始害怕父亲接下来要做的事了。

父亲从他为她装衣服的那个编织袋里拿出一把钳子，那把父亲曾经用来给她修理门窗的钳子。父亲很开心，他的心愿马上就能实现了，他拿着这把钳子下到海水里，一颗颗拔掉他已经坏死了很多的一口尖牙。

血淌满了他的整个下巴。女儿看着他，满脸泪水，她哽咽着说，“不要……爸爸。”

天边似乎出现了一条微弱的白线。他把嘴巴浸到海水里，洗干净鲜血。

父亲把女儿抱下水来，他教给女儿怎么在水下呼吸，她只要把嘴巴贴到自己嘴巴上就好。父亲用他还未干枯的手指擦干女儿的眼泪。

他还有一只右眼睛没有瞎，他要在右眼坏死之前把他的女儿送回她的世界去。

女儿的手臂在水下紧紧抱住父亲的脖子，睁开眼睛，是父亲像水草一样飘舞在水中的，美丽的银发。她的喉头全是父亲的血。

她不知道她的父亲游了多久，海面上太阳已经升起，金色的灿烂的光透过水波照在她脸上。

她闭上了眼睛。

再醒来时她已经脱离了海水，她穿着裙子的身体在一条干燥的小船里随着海浪轻轻摇摆。她完全没有力气，还有点晕。温暖的阳光照在她身上。

她看到了父亲最后的样子。他长长的银发已经大片地脱落，缠在他的身体上，阳光下他的皮肤开始爆裂，白色的皮肤从粉色的肉上浮起，令女儿想起她养过的脱壳后的寄居蟹。但父亲还活着，他睁开眼睛时，她看到他左眼的白翳已经发黄发褐，右眼则布满红血丝。

她不觉得父亲可怕，一点儿也不，可是她没有说话的力气，她没法叫他【爸爸】。她不能告诉他，她想听他叫她一声她的名字。那声音，他发出来的声音一点儿也不可怕。

她没办法告诉他。

父亲把水壶送到女儿唇边，他摸索了好久才找到女儿嘴巴的位置。干燥而滚烫的金属表面粘下他掌心一片完整的皮肤。

父亲似乎不觉得痛，他没有知觉了，没有痛的知觉，也没有累的知觉。

他大概朝着女儿的方向笑了笑。父亲跳下船去。

小船在空旷宁静的海面上开始朝着港口的方向慢悠悠的飘荡。

［11］

当她醒来时天已经再次黑了下来。载着她的小渔船静止在水面上。她身上的衣服还有头发已经干了。

她看到了她从来没有见过的景象，另一个世界。

沉重的轰鸣声从灯火通明的港口传来，橙黄色的光绵长而密集的堆叠在海岸上。她听到了清晰的音乐，还有人们大声说话的声音。

女孩从船上站了起来，回头望着她来时黑暗的远方。

FIN

**Author's Note:**

> 老瑟我也不知道他是什么物种，反正就是人和鱼。（我借鉴了新西兰科幻惊悚片《鳗女》的形象）  
> 老瑟是和叶子交配过了，就像大马哈鱼一样，雄性在交配期后会老化死去。


End file.
